Recovery
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque esta era la vida real, y aún tenían mucho que aprender e iban a hacerlo juntos. Este era solo el comienzo del difícil camino que dos almas de mundos completamente opuestos habían elegido.
_Hola gente! Esta es una serie de pequeños drabbles que subiré de ahora en más. No tendrán un lineamiento entre sí, pero se ubicarán en esa 'pausa' donde Asuna despierta en el hospital tras su encierro en SAO y ALO, abarcando hasta el extra edition._

* * *

 **• _Recovery•_**

 _1) Conversación Pendiente:_

 _-Marzo 2025-_

* * *

.

El día moría lentamente en esa fría tarde invernal. Y viendo el paisaje gris desde el ventanal de la habitación de Kazuto se podía advertir los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo en cámara lenta. Sería la última nevada del año antes de que llegara la primavera, estaba segura.

Asuna suspiró sintiéndose fatal; su madre iba a matarla. Una hora atrás debió estar en su casa y ella ¿dónde seguía? Cómodamente sentada en la pequeña cama de su novio. Su teléfono no había cesado de sonar en los últimos diez minutos. Su madre estaba hecha una furia y ella había decidido cobardemente _no_ responderle para conservar su estado mental. Pero sabía de antemano que pasaría todo el fin de semana -o quizás más- castigada.

¿Dónde se había metido Kazuto?

Asuna no hacía más que mirar la puerta de madera por la que había salido el joven hacía ya casi veinte minutos atrás. Ella se había quejado de que tenía las manos heladas y él le propuso con cierta pena prepararle una taza de café… Sí, cualquiera hubiera optado por otra opción en su lugar… dos adolescentes solos en una habitación… la imaginación daba rienda suelta para algo más osado y cursi… Pero Kazuto no se caracterizaba por ser el novio más romántico y despierto del mundo. Era un muchacho parco, algo dejado y renuente a demostraciones de afecto pese a que quería mucho a la pelirroja que esperaba pacientemente su retorno.

Asi que cuando Asuna mencionó que tenía frío, pensando que el muchacho se sentaría a su lado y la cobijaría con sus fuertes brazos, éste consideró oportuno prepararle una taza de café cargado para quitar el malestar de la preciosa chica, y pareció tan alegre con su ocurrencia que ella no tuvo corazón para desairarle. Se tragó su desazón y mostrando su mejor sonrisa estuvo completamente de acuerdo, y hasta se ofreció a ayudarle, pero él se rehusó clamando que quería servirle y que ella se quedara allí.

Asuna no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Por otro lado, todavía no se sentía lo fuerte como para valerse por sí misma. Hacía solo un par de semanas que estaba andando sin usar muletas y su médico había sido muy claro _'Nada de acciones desesperadas'_. Sus piernas no respondían al cien por ciento, por eso debía andar con sumo cuidado, evitando movimientos innecesarios… Kazuto tenía en mente eso por lo cual no dejaba que hiciera nada.

Pero estaba aburriéndose de estar allí sola esperando por él…

Su móvil sonó por milésima vez, y ella de un rapto de inspiración lo apagó soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Que se helara el infierno entero ante su atrevimiento, ya le valía lo que su madre tuviera que decirle. Guardó el aparato y observó sus inútiles piernas que sobresalían bajo el ruedo de la abultada falda que llevaba. Las botas cortas le quedaban gigantes acentuando lo delgada que aún estaba. Había pasado más de dos meses desde que despertara de esa pesadilla de SAO y ALO, y aún estaba atravesando las consecuencias de robar el juego de su hermano tras un infantil arrebato.

Se veía igual de delgada y angulosa que en ese tiempo, apenas había subido de peso. La ropa que antaño le sentaba perfecto ahora le quedaba gigante. Sus manos parecían largas y huesudas, y hasta su cabello suave y perfecto había crecido muchísimo casi al estilo del de Rapunzel y había tenido que cortarlo. Además, que al salir del hospital lo hizo con esas horribles muletas las que impedían que pudiera moverse con facilidad… Mientras Kazuto se veía tan lozano y fresco. Claro, él había despertado antes que ella y la rehabilitación había hecho maravillas en corto tiempo. Asuna llevaba más de dos meses de rehabilitación y apenas había comenzado a caminar sin muletas.

Suspiró, negándose a sentir pena y autoconmiseración y se peinó el larguísimo cabello detrás de su hombro. Desde que despertó aquella noche, Kazuto había estado a su lado desde entonces y sabía que no le gustaba que pensara así de si misma; siempre le decía que el proceso de recuperación era diferente en cada uno, y dependía del sistema inmunológico de cada persona.

Pero ella se sentía frustrada de no poder hacer todo a la par de su novio. Todos los planes que habían tenido allá en el viejo SAO apenas los había cumplido. Kazuto se había negado a que salieran a una cita, y ella lo había aceptado ciegamente consciente -muy consciente- de su estado, y de esas molestas muletas…

Ahora Asuna bufó de fastidio, y haciendo un soberano esfuerzo se puso de pie. La estabilidad ante acciones violentas no era su fuerte, por lo que casi se fue de bruces al alzarse sobre sus tobillos. Se quedó uno segundo quietas hasta que recuperó el equilibrio, y echó a andar hacia la puerta con lentitud, pues aunque ella quisiera hacerlo a un ritmo normal, sus piernas se empeñaban en ir a su propio y pausado ritmo. Se observó en el reflejo del reloj de pared al pasar, se mordió el labio al reconocerse. Como siempre que veía una imagen actual de su persona, le recostaba reconocerse en ese espectro de pómulos altos, labios resecos y ojos hundidos que la observó con curiosidad.

Siguió de largo, ignorando la desilusión de saberse así, y alcanzó la manija de la puerta la cual abrió con suavidad. Agradeció que no hiciera ruido y se aventuró por el pasillo estremeciéndose ante el cambio ligero de temperatura. Tal vez tenía frío todo el tiempo, o sin duda aquella pomposa falda borravino y el sweater liviano no era lo apropiado para ese invierno tardío.

Se aventuró al rellano de la escalera notando por primera vez las voces alteradas que salían de aquella habitación sencilla que era la cocina. Bajó con cuidado los escalones agradeciendo que sus pasos fueran silenciosos y cortos, y que no delataran su presencia.

Se apegó a la pared contigua a la entrada, sorprendida de oír cuan alterado parecía Kazuto.

− _No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de eso._

− _Onii chan…_

− _No Sugu._

− _¡Eres muy cruel onii chan! ¡Sabes que no puedes tener a una chica esperando por ti…! ¿Es que no te importan mis sentimientos…?_

Asuna se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar cualquier sonido delator que saliera de ella. Sus ojos temblaron. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? No conocía demasiado a Suguha, la hermana de Kazuto, había tenido el placer de verla varias veces en el hospital cuando acompañaba al joven en sus horarios de visita. Pero siempre parecía distante y fría en su trato hacia ella. Asuna se ponía en su lugar de hermana menor, y entendía esa repulsión hacia la _otra_ que llegaba a robarle el cariño de su hermano mayor. ¿Cuántas veces había actuado de la misma manera con alguna de las noviecitas que Koichirou llevaba a casa?

Pero la actitud de la hermosa pelinegra no había mermado en absoluto. Cada día se mostraba más y más distante e indiferente cuando la veía. Y Asuna se sentía culpable, sobretodo porque su novio apenas reparaba en ello.

− _Porque me importa como te sientes sé que este no es un buen momento para hablar… además, estoy ocupado ahora mismo._

− _¿Entonces cuándo? He esperado pacientemente… ¿Cuánto más vas a tenerme en ascuas? Han pasado casi tres meses..._

− _Creí que podrías responderte por ti misma, Sugu. Creo que la verdad salta a la vista…_

− _¿Cuál verdad? ¿La tuya o la mía? Mi verdad es absoluta e irrefutable… ve más allá de los ojos y las palabras, lee entre líneas y encuentra ridícula esta situación…_

Se produjo una pausa, la que la pelirroja aprovechó para mirar de soslayo ahí dentro. Kazuto estaba a espaldas de Suguha quien aún vestía su uniforme de kendo, y tenía una expresión suplicante y desesperada en su hermoso semblante. A juzgar por la postura firme y recta del chico, estaba conteniéndose de alguna forma.

− _Asuna está arriba esperándome._

− _¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla y sea testigo de esto? ¿De esta gran farsa en la que la has metido porque no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para decirle la verdad…?_

− _Suguha esto se está saliendo de control… y no pensé…_

− _¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, esa es mi verdad! Aquella verdad que no ha muerto pese a tus intentos de silenciarnos…_

− _¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué insistes con eso…?_

Asuna presionó aún más las palmas sobre sus labios para censurar el jadeo ahogado que subió a su boca al notar con espanto como la preciosa joven de cabello negro se abalanzaba sobre su hermano y aprisionándolo sobre la mesada se hacía de sus labios en un beso rudo y vehemente.

Entonces la pelirroja comprendió porque su novio no era tan cariñoso con ella como durante su estadía en SAO, entendió la actitud de Suguha Kirigaya cada vez que estaban juntas, y todas esas situaciones extrañas donde la pasividad de Kazuto era tan obvia, donde su indiferencia y apatía, la sumían en un estado de desasosiego e incertidumbre que hasta el momento no había reparado.

¡Él la estaba matando lentamente con su desgano! ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta?

El jadeo de horror que soltó ante la incestuosa escena hizo que ambos repararan en ella, separándose de inmediato. El terror impregnado en las aceradas pupilas del muchacho al descubrirla allí, la sorpresa y el desdén en las aguamarinas de la joven de corto cabello negro al verla como testigo.

−¡Asuna!

El grito que pegó Kazuto la hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo todavía en esa casa de locos? Con sus ojos cuajados en lágrimas, la pelirroja retrocedió olvidando que sus piernas no respondían lo suficiente. Se aferró a la pared y se movió, deseosa de salir de allí.

−¡Asuna no es lo que crees!

Pero ella no quería oír y se concentró en arrastrarse hacia la puerta, recordando que todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación de arriba, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba. ¿Qué era una cartera menos, un abrigo de marca cuando su corazón acababa de desgarrarse de un solo tajo?

' _¡Por favor muévete, muévete…!'_ rogaba a sus inútiles piernas, sabiendo de antemano el triste espectáculo que estaba montando con su lastimosa retirada. Y las lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas mientras la puerta de entrada se hacía cada vez más lejana.

No le importaba salir sin abrigo y andando a esa lastimosa velocidad… cuando estuviera a unas buenas cuadras de esa casa pensaría que hacer. De momento lo importante ahora era salir de allí… perderse en esa noche de invierno.

−¡Asuna por favor, estás malentendiendo todo…!

El jalón que Kazuto le dio le recordó lo débil que aún estaba. Y la tontería que había cometido al ir a meterse a la cueva del enemigo. Él sujetó su brazo y la volvió con más violencia de la necesaria. Entonces Asuna le sostuvo la mirada por medio minuto, poniendo toda su furia y decepción en sus relampagueantes ojos ambarinos.

−Suéltame− le disparó sin titubear.

−¡No es lo que crees!

Sin embargo la expresión impasible y hasta desinteresada de Suguha decía lo contrario. Por eso se zafó del agarre del chico y abrió la puerta. La adrenalina que recorría su sistema opacó la baja temperatura. La correntada que corría allá afuera era gélida y atroz, pero ella no se amilanó ante eso, y puso un pie en el exterior, rogando que las fuerzas no la abandonaran.

Trataba de no pensar en lo lastimosa y ridícula que se veía, caminando tambaleante, con sus piernas que apenas le respondían. Desoyendo por completo las órdenes de su doctor, salvando algo de orgullo y amor propio, intentando no pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás…

 _Sus dos años de felicidad en SAO... su noviazgo fugaz... y el haber encontrado a quien creía su otra mitad en un juego de muerte... su vida real..._

El castillo de naipes que creyó perfecto empezaba a venirse abajo. O tal vez habia empezado a resquebrajarse mucho antes, solo que ella nunca le presto atención.

−Asuna por favor…− la voz quebrada de Kazuto la siguió hasta el exterior, y luego sintió el tacto de algo tibio en sus hombros… esa chaqueta negra con cuello de piel que le había visto usar la noche en la que despertó en el hospital…

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se la quitó y la arrojó.

−¡Déjame en paz…! −con tan mala suerte que su voz se quebró de un modo horrible, y cuando él se aproximó para volver a sujetarla, ella le dio un revés con su palma, y el tonto movimiento hizo que perdiera estabilidad sobre si misma. Sus pies se enredaron entre si y trastabilló cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo de madera. El movimiento fue tan tonto que ni siquiera alcanzó a apoyar las manos para amortiguar la caída, recibiendo el impacto en sus codos y rodillas antes de desplomarse por entero.

−Asuna…

−¡No me toques! −le gritó con rabia e impotencia, sintiendo que sus ojos chorreaban el doble de lágrimas, y sentía el calor de la vergüenza incendiando sus mejillas…

¿Es que siempre habría de hacer el ridículo delante suyo?

Y entonces se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Como hacía tiempo no hacía, ni siquiera cuando ese repulsivo hombre puso sus sucias manos sobre ella… se sentía tan tonta y humillada. Un remedo de lo que era.

¿De qué le servía su ilustre apellido en este momento? ¿De qué le valía su dinero, su educación y sus modales refinados?

¿De qué le servía haber sobrevivido a ese juego…?

−Oh Asuna…− la voz de Kazuto volvió a oírse con suavidad al igual que la chaqueta que otra vez volvió a cobijar sus hombros. Él también estaba llorando, lo intuía por su voz inestable.

−P-por favor que Kou venga por mí…

Pero ni siquiera terminó de decir eso. Al segundo siguiente se encontró alzada en vilo y cobijada por unos brazos y un pecho que para su desgracia conocía muy bien. Las orbes grises parecían plata liquida al sostenerle la vista. El hilo de vapor que se condensó en el gélido ambiente fue el disparador del llanto que se hizo eco en ambos.

Sueños rotos. Realidades adversas destrozadas, y caminos torcidos que se empeñaban en cruzarse pese a que el destino dictaba otra cosa.

−L-Lo siento…− empezó él sabiendo que le tocaba dar el primer paso, empero ella sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera negarse a oírlo −Sé que debí hablarte de esto mucho antes, pero nunca supe cómo empezar… Suguha no es mi hermana, es mi prima. Mis padres no son mis padres… son mis tíos…− su voz descendió como si con eso la culpa se hiciera más liviana −Ellos me adoptaron cuando mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño… Y desde que supe eso, he sentido que no pertenezco a esta familia… hasta que te conocí. Tú me enseñaste el verdadero significado de la palabra hogar, entonces me prometí a mí mismo cambiar la actitud que tenía hacia mis padres… El tiempo había alzado una barrera infranqueable entre ellos y yo… sobretodo con mi hermana. Cuando desperté me propuse cumplir con mi propósito de enmendar nuestra relación… y creo que Sugu malinterpretó eso…

Asuna se sacudió para soltarse, pero el muchacho afianzó su abrazo sobre ella, y en lugar de volver a entrar a la casa, prosiguió caminando en silencio, atravesando la galería de madera, dirigiéndose hacia otra basta edificación más antigua que se alzaba al lado de su casa. Un _dojo._ Entró al lugar siendo coronado por la oscuridad que inevitablemente la hizo estremecerse. Lo sintió apoyarse contra la pared y mover el hombro hasta que dio con la llave de luz, la cual oprimió haciendo que pronto la dorada claridad palpitara de la bombilla colgada en el techo.

La repentina explosión de luz los encontró a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, los que ella trató de aumentar pese a la mano masculina que se ubicó en su cuello impidiéndole moverse. Manteniéndola anclada a su expresión triste y arrepentida.

El lugar olía a madera y a cosas añejas, pero se encontraba limpio y brillante como si aún se usara actualmente.

−Mi hermana lo usa para practicar…- le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos, sin quitarle la vista. Sus ojos aún enrojecidos ejercían un poderoso magnetismo sobre ella. No podía negarlo. Caminó con ella brazos hasta que se sentó en una esquina del amplio salón y la ubicó en sus rodillas.

Debido al golpe, Asuna sentía que su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y apenas se podía mover… pero sentarse en las piernas del muchacho era lo último que quería. Trató de desasirse de sus brazos, logrando que este volviera a sujetarla con obvia posesividad.

−Prometo soltarte y llevarte donde quieras luego de que escuches mi versión.

−¿Tengo alguna opción…? −protestó con voz suave, desviando la vista en un remedo de su vieja personalidad −Lo harás pese a mis protestas…

Él la ignoró, y luego de algunos segundos de quietud, consideró necesario seguir con su explicación.

−Mientras la relación con mi hermana se establecía…− ella bufó por lo bajo −En ALO conocí a una muchacha que prometió llevarme al árbol del mundo donde intuía que tú estabas…− suspiró no sabiendo como explayar lo siguiente, sabía que Asuna le oía pese a su expresión desdeñosa −Para hacerlo más corto, esa chica era Suguha, y luego de todas las misiones y momentos que pasamos juntos me confesó que se había enamorado de mí sin saber quien era yo realmente…− echó la cabeza hacia atrás rechazando la mirada ambarina de la joven −Yo no busqué que esto sucediera, y traté de evitarlo contándole mi verdad, pero… Creí que lo había entendido… después de todo… ¡Ella me ayudó a encontrarte! Sin su ayuda jamás hubiera dado contigo… −suspiró con impaciencia y reproche −En algún momento creí que esa confusión estaba solucionada, Asuna…

−Es obvio que para ti estaba esclarecido −le dijo inerte.

−Suguha es mi prima, pero la veo como mi hermana. Jamás la he visto con otros ojos −reiteró.

Ella ya no dijo palabra.

−En estos tres meses he tratado de mantenerte dentro de un burbuja donde ninguna de estas atrocidades llegara a tus oídos… no quería que lo supieras de esta forma… no así −Asuna volvió ligeramente sus ojos en su dirección −Eres tan endeble y vulnerable que cualquier error mío puede quebrar tus alas y… es lo último que quiero Asuna… Deseo protegerte así como en el mundo virtual, pero aquí es más difícil, no tengo skills que me ayuden a actuar, no tengo armadura, ni espadas que corten el peligro. Aquí de este lado soy un simple muchacho, un adolescente tímido y asustadizo que teme cometer alguna torpeza que lo separe de ti… Vivo cometiendo errores y siento que cada cosa que haga o diga pueda alejarnos…

Ella frunció los labios notando que sus ojos volvían a escocerle, apretó los puños −Y-Y yo me siento tan tonta e inútil… siento que conocerme te ha decepcionado… No soy esa fuerte guerrera de SAO, soy una niña común y corriente llena de falencias y…

−¡No es cierto! −Kazuto enlazó sus brazos en torno a ella, rodeó sus hombros y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino −Asuna eres increíble, orgullosa y fuerte. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro… eres tan hermosa…− hundió la nariz en su cabello haciendo que la jovencita pegara un ligero saltito de sorpresa −Me haces dar cuenta de lo débil que soy sin ti…

− Mírame… soy una mínima porción de quien solía ser… −le refutó con un hilo de voz, volviendo a sentirse endeble e inferior a él−¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso cuando solo soy un cascarón vacío…? Apenas puedo caminar, apenas puedo moverme… ¿Por qué querrías estar a mi lado?

−Eres perfecta.

−No…

−Y hermosa. Asuna, eres tan hermosa y genial ¿cómo no puedes verlo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que se sintió moverse y de pronto el apuesto rostro de Kazuto se encontraba frente al suyo. Sus ojos grises grandes y límpidos como un día de verano transmitían aquello que no había sido dicho con palabras. ¿Cómo había dudado de él si esas hermosas pupilas sellaban esa promesa que se habían hecho aquella tarde que compartieron su primer beso en Aincrad?

Y ella nunca dudó de sus palabras, ni de la expresión pura e ingenua de sus ojos.

−Perdóname…− refirió Kazuto por último, apoyando la frente contra la de ella −Debí decirte lo de Suguha antes… Fue mi error, y quería solucionarlo por mi mismo sin inmiscuirte. Yo te amo Asuna.

−Kirito kun…− susurró sonrojándose porque era la primera vez que él le decía algo semejante.

−Por favor acepta a este tonto adolescente y ámalo una mínima parte de lo que él te ama ti.

Sin duda era una declaración de amor muy al estilo del _Espadachín Negro_ , y Asuna lo perdonó en el acto. Kazuto sin duda ignoraba el enorme grado de poder que tenía sobre ella, y de haber sabido quizás hubiera actuado de otra forma, aprovechándose de ese pequeño beneficio. Pero Asuna se hizo para atrás hasta que su espalda se armonizó contra ese ancho pecho y buscando sus labios se unieron en un beso vibrante de promesas saldadas y perdón. Un beso de nuevo comienzo y amor.

Kazuto movió los labios en armonía con los de su novia, dejando que ella tuviera el control del beso, y abrazándola con suavidad amoldó sus curvas a los ejes de su cuerpo, y amparados por el clima acorde, y la soledad del lugar se permitieron dar vía libre a los sentimientos que los anegaban.

Porque esta era la vida real, y aún tenían mucho que aprender e iban a hacerlo juntos.

Este era solo el comienzo del difícil camino que dos almas de mundos completamente opuestos habían elegido.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Primera parte de esta nueva colección de One Shots, dedicada a Yui por ponerme a chillar con su nuevo fic del Patito Feo_

 _Y dedicada a Javiera T. P por sumarse a nuestro fandom! Bienvenida Javy linda ^^_

 _Bueno diré que hace rato tenía esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza… solo que mas dramática, con golpes y jalones de cabello en el medio jajaja, pero era demasiado OOC para mi gusto…_

 _Bueno… que pasó con Suguha? Calma! Que esos interrogantes y más se sabrán en los próximos one shots n.n_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Felices Pascuas a todos!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
